Digimon Edventures
by TBsparky
Summary: An EEnE/DigimonS1 Cross-over. The eight children of peach-creek, excluding Rolf, which is explained later in the story, are sent to the Digital World. They must learn to band together as a team but the hardest part will come for both Kevin and Eddy...


_**Note-** This is a NOT a remake of the original one of my stories (Digi-ED) which was a complete failure. Although the characters/Digimon seems similar I assure you the whole storyline will be different. I also welcome any form of Review (as long as you explain WHY there's a problem with the story rather than insult it), hence why I've worked on other stories to finally return to this one and give you the nothing but the best. Hope you enjoy._

**Digimon Edventures- Peach-Creeks own Digi-Destined**

Edd (Double D) - You know, it's hard to explain what happened to all of us on that peculiar day. You see, it began as any normal day would; the other cul-de-sac kids remained content to their own devices while myself and my associates; Ed and Eddy, launched yet another one of our "money grabbing" schemes, with my machines and inventions always at the core of Eddy's eluding strategies. However, it would always seem we would endure the twist of failure but I digress, this is where our story begins, on a bright and sunny Thursday morning.

"Come one; come all to see the amazing ED!" Eddy bellowed out, standing upon a large cardboard box as he held the brightly coloured street cone firmly to his mouth, continuing "Watch as he performs the most dangerous and stupendous stunt of shopping cart fury! That will both bewilder and amaze you, for a bargain deal of twenty-five cent's!"

"Eddy, is this really necessary?" Double D sighed, moving into position, clamped the cart into place as Ed waited anxiously, "Just like Jackass Eddy!" he stupidly called out as he glanced down to Eddy holding firmly onto the shopping carts handles to see Kevin coming into view.

"Twent-five cent's to see a thick-skulled moron fall out of a shopping cart? How doorkish can you idiots get!" Kevin insulted, speeding towards eddy, his chrome plated bike shining in the sunlight as he stopped dead in front of him as he laughed "If only it was you getting hurt, maybe then I'd fork up some money but I guess you're too chicken, huh?"

_Kevin always knew his words angered Eddy, he could see it in his eyes, the pure passionate hatred towards him, but he didn't care, he loved tormenting the "Little Shrimp" to no bounds would he be stopped. He watched as Eddy clenched his teeth while the other cul-der-sac kids now gathered around, swapping looks at the two, before Eddy furiously exploded._

"You think you're so big, riding around on that little shitty bike, thinking you're a bad man huh!" Eddy screeched back, jumping off the box as he confronted Kevin, still holding the cone tightly, "I don't give a flying f*ck what you think! You've poked your nose into my business for the last time you ginger cu…" Eddy screamed out before the sounds of bellowing loud thunder had interrupted him as the sky began to darken swiftly. The sun still oddly remained, in the form of an eclipse.

"What a strange oddity, an eclipse before its designated date? I'm pretty sure the next eclipse isn't meant to appear for a few more years. I don't know how to tell you all this but I'm failing to understand the entity you see above us I—I'm dumbfounded!" Double D admitted as he continued to glare up to the sky, watching as it momentarily began to flourish into a wave of colourful arrays before the sound of thunder intensified as lighting began to swiftly strike around the kids, following in the colourful form of array, pounding and pounding against the pavement and road as debris began to fly around them, rendering it difficult to see.

Screeching and screams echoed as the kids huddled close together, remaining motionless as the pounding continued, the thunder now mimicking a lions roar as it surrounded them, throwing more and more debris into the air.

"We need to move fellas; this area is unsafe for us to remain here! I suggest higher ground or anywhere away from here!" Double D yelled out, wading through the dust filled air, the forceful wind now pushing against him as he felt himself slowly rise from the ground.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go Double Dork! We can't see a god damn thing!" Kevin angrily bellowed, he too trying to wade through the dust as he felt himself swiftly taken to the sky, without warning, his muffled screamed slowly dissipating as the other kids listened in fear.

"One by one the kids of peach creek vanished into the abyss of the darkened sun taken to a world of unknown, to a place where life itself was to change for the eight chosen children" Ed yelled out, holding tightly onto Eddy, mimicking a once previously read comic book as he glanced up to the weakly visible eclipse, watching as he and the other children began to follow both Kevin and Double D, raising slowly into the darkened sky as they were thrown into different directions before blacking out, the sounds of the thunder now slowly dissipating.

What seemed like hours had passed until Kevin finally awoken, the sounds of bird calls echoing around him, as he raised him head to glance around the brightly coloured forestry. "Where the hell am I? This isn't the cul-de-sac; I bet this is all Eddy's fault, trying to pull of another pathetic scheme of his, alright Dork show yourself!" Kevin called out, glancing around once more as the birds echoed back. "I know this is Eddy's fault somehow!" Kevin fumed, slowly walking into the forest as he glanced around cautiously, watching the strangely coloured neon red birds as he progressed further into the forest, climbing over broken trees and branches, anxiously trying to find any of the other peach creek children, even if it was the dorks.

"I may not be an Urban Ranger but I know none of these trees exist anywhere near the cul-de-sac, could we really be that far away from home?" he pondered, moving deeper into the forestry, pushing past the now denser branches when a sudden snap echoed behind him, followed by a voice chuckled manically. Kevin hearing this instantly turned around, glaring every which way to find nothing as he began to panic. "I—I know it's you dorks! This isn't funny we're all lost and you want to play games?" he nervously yelled out, backing into the dense branches as he glanced again to see nothing.

"Look Eddy I'm sorry alright! Now show yourself, we got to find the others!" Kevin yelled out once more looking around for any signs of Eddy as another branch snapped, behind him. Remaining in a state of panic, Kevin froze, breathing slowly he carefully turned his head around as he winced, preparing for an ambush, only to see a wide smiling Johnny as he laughed "I gotcha good, huh Kevin!".

"Johnny? Y-you f*cking idiot! Why the hell would you want to scare someone like that! I mean we're all lost in this stupid forest and you want to do something like that?" Kevin yelled out, moving closer to Johnny, avoiding the urge of strangling the poor kid before he softly calmed "Have you seen anyone else Johnny, any of the others?"

Johnny's expression quickly changed as he shook his head softly, extending his arms as he whined "N—no no-one except you, I've even lost plank!", Kevin softly sighed as he sarcastically responded "Great, just great, even Plank is missing, what a day this is turning out to be" before he proceeded past the branches he had previously broken, moving deeper into the forest with Johnny following closely behind.

Meanwhile elsewhere in a much wider space of the forest, Double D remained sleeping silent and still before a soft but welcoming voice echoed above him "Awaken now, _Double D, it is imperative that you find your friends, your Digimon partners are awaiting you, young one, your time has come. You are a Digi-Destined"_ Double D slightly, dazed opened his eyes, focusing on the ghost like figure above him as he slowly rose from the ground, groggily responding "Our Digimon partners, what are you talking about? We're not the Digi-Destined you keep talking about; I don't even know what a Digimon is"

"_You will, soon enough, but for now you will need to gather your friends and fulfil your duty as the Digi-Destined, good-bye young one"_ the voice weakly echoed dissipating away before a small group of familiar voices, interjected him as they yelled out nearby.

"Hey Sock-head, is that you?" Eddy yelled, rushing out of the bushes, soon followed by both Nazz and Jimmy, as they appeared in front of Double D, obviously out of breath. "I hope you know where we are Double D, I don't want to be sticking around this place, it already gives me the creeps as it is" Eddy shivered, glaring up to Double D, the other two in obvious agreement, as he shook his head calmly replying.

"I'm regretful to say that I have no idea where we are right now, this place is both astounding and mind-boggling, similar to the likes of Ed's bedroom, minus the astounding part I grant you, but none the less, we must find the others, even if we dislike this place our friends come first"

"What do you mean our friends? Do you really think I'm going to risk my life for the likes of Kevin and the other idiots in this forest, since when did you care about them?" Eddy argued sternly, looking over to Double D.

"Since right now, Eddy, we've all been transported to this place for a reason and we all need to stick together. Can you not see that? We all have a duty to fulfil, as the 'Digi-Destined' even your selfishness should see that" Double D yelled out, storming back into the forest as Nazz and Jimmy followed, leaving Eddy to his thought as he sighed.

"C'mon Double D don't be like that! I was only joking I want to come with you! I want to be a D—Di- whatever!" he yelled out racing back into the forest as he caught up to the others, quickly noticing them frozen to one spot as they glared towards a large reddish dinosaur like creature, showing its teeth as it looking down to them, softly growling.

"What the hell is that?" Eddy whispered, standing next to double D, who gritted his teeth, trying not to move his mouth as he quietly responded "Isn't it obvious, eddy, it's a freaking Dinosaur!"

"One that we should just back away from, like right now" Nazz whispered, slowly backing away, as the large Dinosaur like creature, now focusing on her, opened his large razor filled jaws as it roared, instantly forcing the kids to retreat deeper into the forest, the dinosaur now in hot pursuit as it continued to roar, louder and louder.

"You know, if I wasn't about to be eaten by a prehistoric giant, I would be quite amazed at his physic, the natural coloration and the habitats of this unique creature!" Double D laughed, holding his hat as he proceeded to run, jumping over logs and ferns as he proceeded deeper.

"What do you mean 'unique creature' can't you see this thing is going to eat us? I'm really starting hate this place already!" Nazz fumed, following him and the others over the logs and ferns as the creature slowly caught up, its large footing pounding the ground behind them, shaking violently.

Meanwhile Kevin and Johnny had finally come to the end of their little trek, to find themselves at the mouth of a very large but anciently decrepit temple like structure, posed between the large ferns and trees. Looking in awe the two slowly move towards the structure, inspecting the oddity of symbols sprawled across the walls, as they walked past them, inspecting the markings underneath that read; Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Knowledge, Reliability and Kindness.

"These symbols are quite weird, huh Kevin? None of these look anything like cave-men or anything I've ever seen" Johnny questioned, glaring at a two specific symbols; one a water drop like figure and another a form of a heart as he continued "What do any of these symbols mean; Love and Sincerity? What is that supposed to be?"

"I don't know Johnny, but I think this temple has some significance to us. I mean for some reason this one symbol is attracting me but I—I don't know why" Kevin mumbled, stumbling towards the orange coloured star like symbol reading the inscription 'Courage' below it as he softly brushed his hand across it, unleashing a sudden burst of blinding bright light as it exploded in front of the two, firing out six objects into the forest while the light continued to beam, as the two quickly shielded their eyes.

"This is so cool! I don't know whatcha did but this light is really intense, huh Kevin!" Johnny excitedly yelled, his eyes wincing as he glanced over to Kevin who shook his dead, freezing for a moment while the light began to softly diminish, two silhouette figures coming into view as they softly roared.

"Oh shit, what the hell have I unleashed now.." Kevin thought, slowly backing away from the figures as the light began to vanish more quickly now, revealing two creatures in front of them. The first creature; A small pink like bird, with what seemed to be a bracelet attached to its leg, began to stretch its large pink wings, while the other; A small yellow dinosaur like creature, yawned softly for a moment, before they turned to the two boys, softly smiling.

"Wow, it's seemed like forever, since I've been out here!" the dinosaur like creature yawned again as he smiled, extending his paw to Kevin "What took you so long pal? I've been waiting for so long, my feet feel asleep! Oh by the way, I'm Augumon I'm your Digimon partner" the creature cheerfully responded, while Kevin grabbed his paw nodding as he glared in disbelief to Augumon, unsure what was actually going on.

While the bird like creature swiftly flew near to Johnny's face as she circled him, softly giggling "Hello, hello, hello I'm Biyomon! I didn't expect you to be so tall! They really make your kind huge, huh? Are they all bald too?"

"Wow a talking bird! Are you my partner, are we going to be friends forever?" Johnny yelled back, worrying the little bird as she stuttered a little, tilting her head as he laughed "I'm your partner, silly! They really make you a chatty thing huh, but your friend is so quiet, is he broken?"

"No Biyomon, I think its fear; a sense their kind gets when their stuck in a situation that scares them" Augumon responded, patting Kevin's back as he laughed making Kevin burst out into anger as he pushed Augumon aside, turning to the entrance of the temple as he left swiftly "I'm not afraid of you or anything else here! Now if you excuse me I gotta find my friends.."

"He's a hot head at times but don't worry, he'll get use to ya!" Johnny smiled, lifting Augumon up gently, "But he is right, our friends are out there in that forest and we really need to find them, c'mon guys, follow me!"Johhny continued, yelling to the two creatures as he raced after Kevin, proceeding back into the forestry.

However, unbeknownst to them, the others, consisting of; Double D, Eddy, Nazz and Jimmy, were currently stuck in a predicament, a large red dinosaur like predicament as they finally met the end of their trail, stuck between a large wall of dirt and the Dinosaurs jaws.

"Oh great just great Double D, look what you've done now!" Nazz screeched, backing away into the wall, the dinosaur smirking softly as he growled his claws now readying.

"It wasn't my fault; I didn't know it would lead us here! I don't know anything in this place!" Double D argued back before Eddy interjected, hiding behind sock-head as he nervously yelped "E-Either way I'm too young to die Double D! You gotta help me! I uhh mean us!"

"What do you expect him to do, Eddy? Throw his hat at that thing?" Jimmy laughed turning to the Dinosaur as it roared, moving closer and closer to Jimmy, making him squeal loudly, until four sudden objects struck the ground around them, shooting out painfully bright lights as they furiously exploded, forcing the four to shield their eyes as they winced, watching four silhouettes suddenly come into view as the light quickly diminished, the strange creatures swiftly attacking the Dinosaur as, what sounded like attacks, echoed.

"Lightning Paw, Marching Fishes, Super Shocker, Poison Ivy!" the four screeched out, two of them lunging towards the dinosaur as their paws and ivy like hands struck him, while the other two shot what looked like white lightning and multi-coloured fish. The kids continued to look on in confusing and awe as the red Dinosaur quickly fell to the ground, crawling painfully back into the forest as it yelped

"W-what just happened?" Eddy confusingly asked, glaring down to the plant like creature as he rubbed his eyes, glaring once more "I must be dreaming, this thing can't be real, no way.."

"It would seem likely factual, Eddy, these creatures are our Digimon partners; we have some sort of duty to fulfil with these creatures but I'm not too sure what, yet.." Double D responded, moving closer to the Digimon as he continued "Each of you must have a name and unique ability, something we can distinguish you by perhaps?"

"Well of course we have names, silly human, I'm Palmon and my friends here are Gatomon, Gommamon and Tentomon" the plant like Digimon responded moving closer to Eddy as she chuckled "We each have a partner too! Mine is Eddy, Gatomon is Nazz's, Gommamon is Jimmy's and finally Tentomon's is yours, Double D.

"Yeah! We've all been waiting a few long time for you guys, I've even had to crack a few jokes just to keep these guys amused" Gommamon chuckled, climbing onto Jimmy, who just glared, frozen.

"Look I—I don't even know where I am, I don't own any pets, not even a cat so I uhh think you have the wrong person" Nazz stuttered moving away from the cat like Digimon, who looked confusingly "Nazz what are you saying? I'm your partner don't you remember me?" Gatomon asked, extending her gloved paw towards the frightened girl, who continued to glare in disbelief.

"I'm with Nazz on this one, I don't know what type of scam this is but I'm not falling for it, I don't own anything that looks like this.." Eddy grumbled, looking down to Palmon who chuckled a little, clinging tightly to him.

"Look guys we don't have a choice in the matter, these Digimon have been specifically partnered to us, we have to just accept our fate and preform our duties as the Digi-Destined" Double D instructed, taking a seat on the fallen log as he sighed, placing his head in his hands, as he fell deep into thought, hoping the other kids would turn up.

Hours passed as the day grew thin, the night sky quickly growing darker as the stars shone down brightly, the forest now blackened as the crickets echoed around them, the fire softly roaring while the kids huddled around its warming glow.

"So you're getting us there are more of you Digimon out here besides Terranamon?" Double D asked, hanging of tentomon's words as he nodded extending his arms as far as they could, the kids watching in awe, as he continued "There's thousands and thousands of different Digimon here in the Digital World! Some of us are good and peaceful Digimon while others cause misery and pain.."

"This is where we come in, right? We've got to save your world from something evil?" Nazz interjected, softly stroking the sleeping kitten on her lap as she smiled.

"I guess that's how it works, I suppose but we're new here like you, we don't know what type of evil we'll face.." Palmon shuddered, leaning against the sleeping Eddy as he snored; wiping what seemed to be slobber from his mouth as he snuggled up a little.

"I'm sure no matter what it is we can conquer it as a team, as soon as we become a team, of course.." Double D continued, glaring out into the darkness of the forest, hoping for dear life that Ed was alright, he remembered how much darkness had scared him, how on his own the chances of survival were thin at best, unless he found the others.

"I'm not one to pull a downer but are we really ready to face this thing? I mean we've only met our partners a few hours ago.." Jimmy interrupted turning to Gommamon, who still hung on his shoulder, as he continued "I'm not saying we're incapable just inexperienced. We should train or something before facing this thing, I don't want to end up 6 feet under.."

"What do you mean, 6 feet under what buddy? Are you having doubts about us already? C'mon Jimmy we can face anything as a team, right? You and me all the way! You'll have nothing to worry about buddy" Gommamon interrupted waving his paw in front of Jimmy as he patted his head firmly, chucking a little as the two gently lay by the fire.

While Double D still remained in thought, he knew Kevin and the others would be fine on their own, they had the survival instinct, most from the Urban Rangers and others from family but Ed was different, he had no one to teach him the imperative life skills that were so urgently needed out here, he was but alone in the dangers of the Digital World, Digimon around every corner, ready to eat him. It almost made Double D uneasy to sleep but the warm glow of the fire quickly eased him into slumber, the thoughts of his friends faded away as he gently began to sleep.

_**Well that's my first chapter of my new story, I hope you liked it, just review nicely please ^^;**_


End file.
